


let me sleep

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: Your insomnia was getting the best of you, and its up to Gabe to help you sleep





	let me sleep

"Is my tootsie roll having trouble sleeping?" Gabe says poofing behind you and rubbing your shoulders. You sit at the bunker table, reading. You rub your eyes and sigh "yeah.." you say mid yawn. "Want me to use my grace?" he offers, concerned for you; knowing humans need lots of sleep. "no way it really messes up my brain and gives me weird dreams" Gabe sighs, "well what CAN I do to help you sleep?"

You lay your head on the bunker table, frustrated. "I dunno ..sing?" Gabe snorts, "only if you like tone deaf piccolos" He chuckles. "no, really. Sing. I don't care if its terrible"  
"fine, but you need to get all cozy."

You both wander to your room where he fluffs your pillows despite your protests because its 'not necessary'. He tucks you in "alright I'ma make this awesome, close your eyes. I'm gunna put some imagery in your head... think of it as a brain movie." You do as your told. Gabe coughs nervously.

"Fly me to the moon" he sings, and your head is filled with stars, in the middle of the solar system with Gabriel as he strums a ukulele. "Let me play..among the stars, show me what spring is like on.... a-Jupiter and mars.." He sings slightly off key but its lovely. Relaxing to drift in space with an angel. "In other words...hooollldd my hand" In your brain movie Gabe holds your hand 

"In other words..baby kiss mee" Gabe makes kissy faces at you with a smile, you pull your hand back and giggle. You apparently laughed in real life and Gabriel got embarrassed of his singing. He stops and you open your eyes

"Still awake?" he looks at you with a sad expression, rare for someone like him. You nod. "Well....I DO have one other option that could solve both of our problems"  
Your ears perk up a little "like what?" 

"Well first, do you trust me?" he asks staring into your eyes. "with my life." you confidently assure him. He snaps his fingers and he's suddenly in a t shirt and boxers "wanna snuggle?" he says, arms extended; his face eager for a yes. 

Instead of using words you just scoot over so he can get in, and he does. You both face each other, your cheeks obviously bright red. You take the lead and bury your face in his chest. He tenses and hesitates for a moment, then relaxes and holds you close. He sighs happily.

"how are you now, starburst?" he asks, his voice soft. "is food all you think about?" you joke "but...yes, Gabriel. Thank you" after a long pause he whispers "your hair smells good." you laugh "don't make it weird, Gabey."

Soon after that, you fell into a nice.. long...deep sleep.


End file.
